


He

by eclectxc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DNF, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Song Lyrics, dreamnotfound, sapnap is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclectxc/pseuds/eclectxc
Summary: DNF fic based on "she" by dodie but instead of she it's he!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	He

Dream was sat at his desk leaning forward with his elbows on the table. He had George’s stream open on one monitor and watched the blush rise in his cheeks after Dream had made a particularly suggestive comment. He smiled to himself, he loved making George blush. 

George regained his composure and stuttered through the next sentence, “You’re so dumb, come on let’s finish this build.” 

_ Adorable _ , Dream thought.  _ Woah what was that?  _

**_Am I allowed to look at him like that?_ **

**_could it be wrong_ **

**_when he’s just so nice to look at_ **

* * *

Dream shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He wasn’t sure if he was nervous because of his dislike for public places or because of the person he was waiting for. He pulled out his phone and checked it for what felt like the thousandth time in the past five minutes.

_ 6:41 _

George’s flight landed eleven minutes ago. He would be reaching baggage claim soon. As Dream looked up he saw a new group of people walking out of the gate, his eyes actively searching for one in particular. And then he saw him, a mess of dark brown hair and a blue sweatshirt. 

Dream waved and caught his eye. George lit up and sped up his walk as he moved toward Dream. Dream smiled and the same word came back to him,  _ adorable. _

George dropped his bag at their feet as he looked up and wrapped his arms around Dreams torso, placing his head against the other’s chest. He immediately responded by wrapping his arms around George’s shoulders and neck, burying his face in his hair. 

“You’re so tall!” George stated. 

Dream was speechless, his head still on top of George’s as he hugged him tighter. 

**_and he smells like lemongrass and sleep_ **

* * *

Dream, George, and Sapnap sat around the table laughing at something Sap had found on Twitter. George had been living with them for two weeks, during those two weeks Dream’s feelings had only grown stronger for the older boy, and he started to acknowledge that he did in fact have feelings for George.

He did his best to keep them hidden, not wanting to ruin their friendship. However, he would catch Sapnap sending him questioning glances when he would smile a little too sweetly at George’s antics. 

**_and he_ **

**_means everything to me_ **

**_I’d never tell_ **

**_no, I’d never say a word_ **

* * *

It was hard, being in love with your best friend. Especially your best friend that you lived with. Every time George did something remotely cute Dream had to hold himself back. Every time George made a suggestive joke during a stream Dream had to resist the urge to barge into his room and kiss him till he couldn’t remember his own name. 

**_and though it aches_ **

**_it feels awfully good to hurt_ ** __

* * *

George was going on a date. 

He had told them over breakfast to which Dream’s head shot up from looking at his phone and Sapnap dropped his fork with a clatter on his plate. He explained that he had been in Florida for a month and a half and he thought it was time he met people other than Dream and Sapnap. 

As he was explaining this, Sapnap watched Dream’s face. He was looking for any betrayal of emotion, a split second of true feeling, he didn’t find it.

Later, while George was streaming with Quackity and Karl, Sapnap wandered over to Dream’s room where he found him spinning in his chair while scrolling aimlessly through his phone. Quackity’s stream was open on his monitor. 

“Hey man,” he said as he plopped down on the bed behind Dream, his head shot up as if he hadn’t heard Sapnap come in, “how are you doing?”

“I’m fine,” Dream smiled, it didn’t reach his eyes.

“I meant how are you feeling about Geor-,”

Dream cut Sapnap off, “I know what you meant. I’m fine,” his smile fell. 

Sapnap gave him a sad smile, “Ok man, let me know if you need anything. You know I’m always here for you.”   
  


A real, but sad, smile found its way onto Dream’s face, “I know, thank you.”

**_and I’ll be ok_ **

**_admiring from afar_ **

* * *

The three of them sat spread around the living room talking about random things all morning. It was normal, Sapnap cracked jokes while the other two laughed, but there was a tension in the air. George had gotten back from his date late the night before. They didn’t talk about it.

Dream knew it was his fault, he wished he wasn’t in love with George, he wished his heart didn’t threaten to beat out of his chest when George got within five feet of him, he wished he could ask George about his date and be happy for his friend. But alas, he couldn’t because he was in love with his best friend. His best friend who didn’t love him back. 

**_cause even when he’s next to me we could not be more far apart_ **

* * *

Dream had had enough, a couple of days prior George had told him quietly that the date hadn’t gone well. Dream didn’t acknowledge it, he let the confession dissipate into the tension-filled air between them.

Now, George was sitting next to him on the couch, Sapnap was out of town visiting his parents. Just Dream and George. Alone. 

“Dream,” George said quiet enough that Dream thought he imagined it. But when he looked up he found two brown eyes looking at him.  _ He loved those eyes. _ “Dream I-”

Before he could finish Dream surged forward to meet George’s mouth with his own. George was still at first, causing Dream to worry if he had made a mistake, those worries were quickly washed aside as George started moving his mouth against Dreams. 

A couple of breathless minutes later George pulled back and met Dreams eyes. Brown meeting green. It was then that he got off the couch and ran up the stairs to his room.  _ Shit.  _

**_he tastes like apple juice and peach_ ** __

* * *

Dream walked up the stairs to George’s bedroom. He stood at the door, trying to decide if he should go in or not. 

“Come in Dream,” George said from inside.

Dream slowly opened the door and saw George sitting on his bed, knees pulled into his chest. He crossed the room silently and sat next to the older boy. After what felt like hours, but was probably more like seconds, George leaned his head onto Dreams shoulder. Dream stiffened at the contact before relaxing and reaching his arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders. 

“I’m sorry,” George started.

“Me too,”

“I want to,” 

“Me too,” Dream smiled. 

**_and he_ **

**_means everything to me_ **

**_yes he_ **

**_means everything to me_ **

**_he means everything to me_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time writing DNF so hopefully it isn't terrible! I had more time jumps in this fic than I first thought but I wanted it to match up with the song! I'm thinking of doing more Dreamnotfound (or Karlnap) song fics in the future so comment song suggestions!


End file.
